Problem: Express $0.8918$ as a fraction.
Answer: $0.8918$ can be represented as follows. $ = 0 + \dfrac{8}{10} + \dfrac{9}{100} + \dfrac{1}{1000} + \dfrac{8}{10000} $ $= \dfrac{8918}{10000}$